Triangle
by kepc
Summary: Lovestory 81 gave me the idea for this adaption of Jarrod, Stevie and Alex's conversations when Jarrod arrived with the news Stevie was still married to him. Stevie convinces Alex to pretend they are dating. It's not true to timeline and events but as it's an adaption you have to allow for that. Alex flirts with Stevie and she fires back at him with some brilliant one liners.Enjoy


_**Lovestory 81 gave me the idea for this adaption of Jarrod, Stevie and Alex's conversations when Jarrod arrived with the news Stevie was still married to him and Stevie convinced Alex to pretend they were dating. It's not true to timeline and events but as it's an adaption you have to allow for that.**_

_**Because they are comfortable with each other and discuss each other's relationships openly I've decided they'll be more open with each other.**_

_**Alex has always flirted but Stevie not so much, so I've allowed her to match him. **_

Alex is sitting on the back of the Ute with a bouquet of flowers when Jarrod and Stevie walk towards him.

Jarrod stops as Stevie continues forward telling Alex about the squatters.

Grinning she whispers. "What's with the flowers?"

He glances at Jarrod and then whispers. "If I was your boyfriend I'd bring you flowers so if we're pretending these are for you."

She chuckles and says. "Ok."

"So you should probably take them from me Stevie." He enthuses.

She glances back towards Jarrod and then takes the offered flowers, smells them and places them on the Utes tray saying. "Thanks."

...

He grins and says "Well that was convincing."

"What?"

"Well if I was your boyfriend is that all you would do and say?"

She grins and says "No of course not."

Before she can say anything else he lifts his leg and wraps it around her pulling her into his arms reach, then he kisses her.

Part of her wants to jump back and whack him but the other is enjoying the sensation as his tongue dances over her lips.

She begins to move away but he pulls her in closer then after kissing her thoroughly he releases her lips.

He holds her to him and looks down at her and quips. "You're welcome."

"Ok now what?" She asks.

...

Looking down at her he states matter of factly "Well I'd probably tell you how great your cleavage looks from this angle and how I enjoyed having you crushed against my chest and how I'm looking forward to the end of the day so I can make love to you."

Electric pulses generate heat in places she isn't going to tell him about.

She grins and decides to get even and says. "Well in that case I'd probably tell you if Jarrod wasn't behind us I'd probably offer a little something as an entree to tonight."

He draws breath quickly and looks intently at her.

She smiles at him and gives him a sweet kiss and whispers. "I'm not wearing underwear."

...

As she turns she hears him inhale sharply and exhale.

He grins.

"I'll give you a hand to look for them Stevie." He offers.

"Yeah so will I." Jarrod calls.

Stevie turns back and says "Well are you coming?"

He says softly. "I may have to sit here for moment; you've made me go weak at the knees."

In a whisper she quips. "I haven't even started."

He laughs.

...

Jarrod and Alex drive around looking for signs of squatters and Jarrod tries to shine himself in a glowing light.

With words meant to elevate himself Jarrod divulges several insights into the Stevie he married.

He tells Alex about Rose, Stevie's daughter, then he offers up several stories about Stevie and himself and their love life and laughs as he tells Alex about how they were once caught out by a real estate agent on the bed of a display home then he revisits the fact that Stevie had worked in a topless bar.

Alex cringes as this bloke talks about Stevie like she is a trophy he'd like to reclaim.

The Stevie Alex knows wouldn't be happy being discussed like this.

As close as they are she has never told him about having a daughter.

He knows she would have her reasons for keeping this secret and feels certain if she felt he needed to know she would tell him.

Alex gets back into his Ute and leaves Jarrod to walk home not wanting to listen to his derogatory remarks anymore.

Looking in the rear view mirror at Jarrod waving his fist at him, Alex decides he'll get rid of this bloke if it's the last thing he does.

...

Back at the house Jodie is madly trying to recruit people to star in her CFS fundraising calendar.

Dave, Alex and Nick have agreed only because Jodie stroked their egos by making out each had individually volunteered.

Meg is in and Jodie's madly trying to convince Stevie to be photographed too.

"Come on Stevie it's for charity. It's not like you have to show us your goodies , It'll be tastfully done." Jodie urges.

" Yeah well charity begins at home Jodes and I'd like to keep my goodies private and at home thank you very much." Stevie says frowning.

" Hey I'd like to see your goodies Stevie." Alex quips.

She glances at him, grins and says . " You're my pretend boyfriend right?'

He nods grinning.

"Well pretend I've already shown you."She adds.

He feigns disappointment.

She chuckles.

...

Everyone is in on the fact that Alex is pretending to be Stevie's partner to deter Jarrod and they're all having a ball making up stories and enjoying watching the two together.

Stevie and Alex are standing in the kitchen arguing about something Alex said to Jarrod when Meg rushes in and says. "Quick Jarrod's coming."

Alex grabs Stevie and begins to kiss her.

This time she reaches up around his neck and joins in.

Jarrod slows, looks at them and keeps moving into the dining room.

Alex begins to move back, Stevie holds the kiss.

...

"What are you doing Stevie? Jarrod went through ages ago."

She grins mischievously and says "Oh did he I didn't hear him."

"Stevie you have to get rid of him he's a jerk." Alex urges.

She looks annoyed and offers. "I know he's a bit rough around the edges but he's not a bad guy Alex."

Alex doesn't want to tell her exactly what Jarrod said so he just offers. "He's not very good at keeping his private life private Stevie."

She gets angry at him when he won't tell her what was said.

He's annoyed with her and snaps. "I'm going home I might see you later."

"Yeah go on run away thanks for your help, some friend you are!" She growls.

...

Over dinner Jarrod tries to slither into Stevie's good books and turns on the charm as he entertains everyone with funny stories of when Stevie and he were together.

She worries a bit about what he says because she isn't that person anymore and a lot of her past she'd like to leave in the past.

Twice Stevie hears the back door and hopes it's Alex, once it is Terry and the other time it's Nick.

Walking back down to the shearer's quarters Jarrod tries working his magic with Stevie but she resists knowing he's smooth and can make her do things she'll regret later.

She just wants to be loved and protected and so desperately wants to be able to trust someone.

Jarrod wasn't really someone she could trust.

...

Stopping out the front they stand talking and Stevie silently wishes she hadn't growled at Alex he always looked out for her and always listened without judgement.

For him to resist telling her what Jarrod had said meant he was trying to protect her.

With her arms folded across her chest she chats with Jarrod trying to get him to go away.

Jarrod moves closer and lowers his voice offering to do the right thing if she'll let him back into her life.

Her face lights up and Jarrod thinks he's knocked down the wall she's put up.

"Alex." Stevie says.

...

Smiling he walks over beside her and says "I've got some figures for you to have a look at for our rodeo school."

Unfolding her arms she hooks her hand through Alex's arm. "Well you'd better come inside and show me. Jarrod I'll see you later."

Alex follows Stevie into her room and says "Geez Stevie you need to redecorate or just paint the place."

She laughs and says "Ok I'll buy the paint and you can help me."

"Yeah no worries." He replies.

She smiles thinking he's serious, she's joking.

Walking to the window to close the curtains she says. "Damn he's still out there."

Alex walks up behind her and glances out taking the opportunity to smell her perfume. "Oh Stevie you smell so good. I love it when you wear that perfume."

Grinning she looks up at him and says. "He can't hear you Alex so you can stop pretending."

He doesn't move back but remains looking at her.

...

A knocking at the door breaks the moment as Stevie calls. "Yes who is it?'

"It's Jarrod can I talk to you for a minute please."

Alex holds his hand up and gestures for Stevie to be quiet and to take her boots off.

Quickly they both remove their boots.

Alex lifts her jumper.

She slaps his hand he laughs and whispers. "Can you take that off and still be semi descent?"

She nods.

He removes his shirt and ruffles his hair, then he ruffles hers. She laughs.

Silently he messes up her bed then runs over to her, grabs her and kisses her passionately.

Letting her go he rushes to lie on the bed.

...

Stevie's breathing is quick and her face flushed when she opens the door to Jarrod with her hair messed up. "What do you want Jarrod I'm busy?"

"Oh sorry I thought you were just talking, I'll wait." He offers.

Alex is lying stretched out on Stevie's bed with his hands confidently clasped behind his head.

"You'll be waiting awhile mate sometimes she goes all night." Alex calls.

Stevie bites her lip and gives Alex a filthy look.

Jarrod doesn't say anything but nodding turns and walks away.

Stevie shuts the door.

...

She is furious. "How dare you Alex, why would you say that?"

Rising from the bed he whispers. "Stevie I'm sorry it just sort off came out."

She can't help but look at his chest and abdomen and feels her face flush.

Grinning he asks. "You're enjoying the view aren't you?"

"Yeah not enough to make me go all night though." She quips moving over to the bed.

...

He laughs and sits on the end of the bed beside her.

"I should go Stevie." He offers.

She looks startled and says "No Alex you can't! You'll have to stay after what you just said to him."

"What all night? Where am I going to sleep?"He asks.

"Well I'll sleep in the bed and you can sleep on top of it." She offers.

"Oh that's going to be comfortable." He quips.

" Well you're the one that opened his big mouth." She teases.

"Oh Ha ha ." He playfully snarls.

...

He undoes his belt and begins to drop his jeans.

"Hey what are you doing?" She quizzes.

Looking at her, he offers. "Getting ready for bed."

Frowning she says. "Oh Ok but leave your boxers on."

She watches his face as a smile slowly spreads across it.

...

Jarrod watches as the light goes out in Stevie's room.

In the darkness Stevie giggles and says. "I have no blanket Alex."

"Neither do I Stevie."

"Well can you just stand up for a minute so I can drag some out from under you please?"She asks.

She feels him lift his weight from the bed and then a cold draught as his lifts the Doona.

Startled she asks. "Alex what are you doing?"

"I'm sleeping in the bed with you Stevie. If I sleep on top and your underneath the doona neither of us will be comfortable." He offers.

She turns her back to him.

"Now what are you doing?" She asks sounding nervous as he slides his arm under her neck and pulls her back to spoon her.

"Isn't that more comfortable." He states.

"Well yeah." She says sounding suspicious.

He grins in the darkness as he can feel every muscle in her body is tensed.

After about five minutes without conversation both have relaxed.

...

"Stevie." Alex whispers.

"Yeah." She replies.

"This is really nice." He ventures.

Smiling she answers. "Yeah it is."

"Stevie."

"Yeah."

"Can I kiss you?"

"Hey?"

"Can I kiss you?"

Silence.

"Stevie did you hear me?"

"Yeah I did."

"Well can I?"

"I don't think so."

Silence.

...

"Alex."

"Hmmm."

"Why do you want to kiss me?"

"Because I enjoy kissing you."

"Oh."

Silence.

...

"Stevie."

" Yes."

"I only asked because I thought you did too."

"Oh.'

Silence.

...

Alex listens to the soft sound of her breathing then slides his free arm to rest across her waist.

When he does Stevie feels her heart race faster than it already is and wonders if he can hear it.

She so wants to turn around and say ...Oh yes please, kiss me, hold me, make love to me...

She argues with herself... turn over...no don't, he's a mate... turnover and kiss him...no don't, he's your mate...

Beside her he's having a similar conversation.

...

He moves himself back to the edge of the bed so she isn't wrapped in his arms so tight and decides he'll let her make a move if one is to be made.

She turns onto her back the instant he does.

He smiles.

"Is that a yes Stevie?" He asks.

"Well not a yes to go all night if that's what you're asking." She grumbles and he can tell she's smiling.

In one swift movement his lips are on hers.

Under the cover of darkness there is no awkwardness or doubts.

With warmth, relaxation and no inhabitations the night rolls slowly away.

...

As the sun rises Alex opens his eyes and smiles.

Her shoulder is bare and he leans and kisses it softly letting his gaze fall on all the bare skin he can see.

It's a chilly morning so he pulls the doona higher over both of them and snuggles back in behind her.

"Alex."

"Hmmm."

"You just checked me out didn't you?"

" No Stevie I did that earlier I was just covering you up so you wouldn't get cold."

She giggles and turns to face him.

...

"So what happens now?" She asks.

"Well I vote we stay here for the day and reassess what to do tomorrow." He replies.

"So you want tomorrow?" She asks.

He looks at her seriously and says. "Well yeah don't you?"

She smiles and says. "Well I'd like the chance to see where it might lead us."

He nods and says. "We need to have an escape route though so our friendship doesn't get destroyed if it all goes pear shaped."

She nods and says. "Can we just take one step back for a minute Alex I need to tell you something really important before we begin anything?"

...

Her heart beat quickens and she watches him as he rises up on his elbow says. "Ok sounds serious.'

She inhales and says. "When I was fifteen I had a boyfriend his name was Will Hamilton and he was in a band and I thought he was just about the coolest thing on two legs."

Alex says." Right, you're not going to give me detailed histories of every past boyfriend are you?"

"No just this one because he was my first." She tells him.

He nods and says. "Ok so you want my first?"

"No my first is important because I fell pregnant and my father kicked me out of home." She says waiting for his response.

He sits up.

Her heart drops.

Looking at her he asks. "He kicked you out at fifteen and pregnant. So what did Will and his family do?"

"Will doesn't know, his family moved away, before I found out." She tells him.

"Where did you go? How did you manage? He asks.

"I slept on my friend's couches, sometimes I stayed at my sisters but we never got on, so that wasn't very good. I kept my daughter Rose until she was two and it was so hard. Michelle would babysit when I worked but I didn't earn much and then Rose got really sick and my family convinced me to let my sister Michelle rear her. It was only supposed to be until I got some money behind me." She tells him.

"Why didn't they help you to keep her?" He asks.

"I don't know I did everything I could to try and raise enough money so I could get her back and I've never quite made it happen, but now she thinks Michelle is her Mother, and I'm her Auntie Stevie."

He lies back down and holds her close.

"So you still want tomorrow?" She asks.

He kisses the side of her head softly and says. "I met you when you were seventeen is that why you rode the circuit so you could earn money for her?"

She nods.

"You'd better invite her up Auntie Stevie so I can meet her."He says softly.

She looks at him and he smiles.

Stevie feels like she could cry with relief but she holds it together and snuggles into his side.

...

"Now if I can just sort Jarrod out" She states.

"Yeah I've heard about divorced women." He teases.

" Really?"She questions.

" Yeah they go all night!" He offers cheekily.

She slaps his chest and he says "Ow."

Then he spins over and pins her with her arms held above her head.

" Now what are you going to do ?"He chuckles.

She laughs and squeals as he holds her hands with one of his own and uses the other one to tickle her.

...

Jodie bangs on the wall. "Hey people are trying to sleep here."

Stevie and Alex laugh quietly.

A knocking at the door stops them and Alex rises to open the door.

" Jarrod." Alex says grinning.

Stevie pulls the doona up higher.

"Stevie I really need to talk to you!" Jarrod urges.

Alex smiles and says. " Just give her a few minutes mate so she can get dressed."

...

Closing the door Alex winks at her and asks. " Do you need me to hang around or will you be right now?"

Standing she hugs him and says " No I'll be fine everything is perfect Alex. Just perfect."

Dragging on his jeans and shirt he says . "Want to go to the pub tonight for dinner?"

She stops what she's doing and says. " What go out in public together? Like a date?"

He leans to kiss her and says . "Yes Stevie a date I'll pick you up at six ok?"

" Brilliant! Maybe you can buy me some champagne." She replies laughing.

He gets a cheeky grin on his face when he asks . " Champagne ? Are you gunna go all night?"

She opens the door and says . " Champagne first and we'll take it from there."

...

Jarrod is sitting on the couch on the veranda and stands as Alex walks out.

Spotting him Alex turns back and taking Stevie in his arms kisses her and says. " I'll see you tonight."

She nods.

As he walks to his car he calls over his shoulder. " Stevie make sure you give Jarrod back his boots. There's not enough room for two pairs of boots under your bed."

_**Finis**_


End file.
